The Burning
by EscapingMyImagination
Summary: Based off of the new novella by stephenie meyer This story centers around just a random girl in the little army coven that Victoria has created. Explains how a certain fire started.Rated T for a kiss and mild violence. Parody because it rips on sparkling.
1. Chapter 1

***Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Also, please read the entire story. Thanks y'all***

I hated moving as a human, and as a vampire, it's even worse. At least when you're human, you can go outside, into the glorious sunshine and not exploded and disintegrate into dust (so we were told), plus you don't have to be cramped in a basement that is barely big enough to hold twenty or so newborn vampires all day. So yeah, being a vampire sucks. (Yes I know, vampire pun. Oh it's so funny.) Though I guess you could blame our last move on me and my easily flammable temper and my feelings of self preservation.

Our last home, shall I say, good home, and by good I mean close to humans, was on an island. It was nice and secluded, plus it was easy to get to Seattle and back before the sun rose, though some never did come back. Anyway, I was stuck in the house for the night, since I fed the day before. I was contemplating sneaking out, but Riley seemed extremely annoyed tonight, so I just stayed, though I roamed the house.

Even as a human I had a strong pull towards the night sky, I liked hiding in the dark corners of my room and look out the window to stare at the stars. This was one of the few things that I remembered from my human times, the rest is just so fuzzy, like watching a show on cable, through static, when you can just barely see people moving and their voices are too distorted to understand.

So I went up to the attic, and hung out in the corner. Luckily for me, Riley didn't expect anyone to come up this high, so he hadn't bored up the circular window that looked out over the water. I contented myself with looking out the circle window up at the moon full moon and the starts. It might have been me and my over active imagination, but I thought I had heard howling out in the distant. I mean if vampires existed, then what other mythical creatures were out there.

I was started from my mythical ponderings by the sound of footsteps at the bottom of the stairs. I pulled myself farther into the corner and waited, in a flash Justin, one of the idiots in Rauol's gang was walking around the attic. He seemed to be inspecting it, checking every nook and cranny for any sign of life. When he reached my corner I just held my breath and hoped he didn't see me, hoping he wasn't one of those "special vampires".

Usually, when I wanted to hide, I seemed to disappear from everyone and I guess it still worked because Justin hurried back down the steps and from below I could hear him say, "Dude, she's not up there. I'm pretty sure I saw her go hunting, so we'll just wait for her."Great, what were these nitwits planning now? I decided to leave the question up for another time.

I got up, cramped from pulling myself into a corner for such a long period of time. I needed to stretch, plus I was bored, so I decided to test something. Since all the old books said that we could transform into bats, and even though Riley says we can't, it would be fun to act like one, so I grabbed a beam and pulled myself up, then flipped over and worked to get my feet hooked onto the beam so that I could hang. I was so intent on my little project that I hadn't heard someone coming up the steps.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing?" said the voice. Startled, I fell and hit my head off the floor. I yelped, not out of pain, but out of old habit. I looked to see a guy, a pretty cute guy at that at the top of the stairs. He seemed vaguely familiar, but I just couldn't place it.

"Um. Well, I was, ah, trying to be an, ah, bat." I said, rubbing the back of my head, embarrassingly. I don't even know why I told, it was so strange.

"Looks like it turn out to well for you."

"It would have went better if you didn't scare me."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that, didn't exactly mean to scare you."

"Yeah, well you did…" I still couldn't recognize him, especially since I've never heard his voice before in the basement.

"Fred. People call me Freaky Fred." I felt my mouth drop. You're Fred seriously you don't look like … like what you usually do. At least from what I've seen of you." I looked him up and down, he had the greasy hair that he had in the basement, but his blah from that, I usually saw when I looked at him had changed, more muscular. He was one of the better looking guys here, even better looking than Riley.

"Yeah I get that a lot, don't worry, I have this special ability to repel people I guess, and in the basement, it's one of the best ways to keep them from tearing you apart. And you are?"

"I'm Kira, just came in with the group last week. Not exactly the nicest group of people I must say." Just remembering the first day, or night here was horrifying. Most of the newbies got torn apart and burned, though the ones who did the burning stayed alive. I was lucky enough to find a corner to hid in and I disappeared, watching the entire massacre, just not willing to move and maybe expose myself and become another victim.

"I noticed. That group was rather blood crazed, but where were you?" I panicked, I didn't like people knowing I could escape because then they might know what to look for and I might not be safe anymore.

"Oh, I just sprinted up here as soon as we got into the house, it was still dark and I felt safe up here."

"That explains why I didn't see you until after." I looked at his face and could see he didn't believe me, but he didn't question it. I felt the house get quieter, the noise in the basement went down in volume and I looked out the window, seeing the sky getting barely lighter.

"Well, I think the sun is coming up, we better get downstairs before we become confetti." I said, laughing, hoping the ease the small amount of tension that rose in his body as I moved closer to the door. When I started to go down the steps he grabbed my wrist.

"Just hold on a second," he pulled me back up onto the attic floor and I turned to look at him. Before I had time to react, he had pushed me up against the wall and was kissing me.

It wasn't normal kissing, it couldn't be when to vampires kiss, it's more like to slabs of granite smacking into each other repeatedly, though it had the same effect, only intensified tenfold. When he pulled away, I didn't move, I didn't do anything other than look at him and say, "What the hell, was that?"

"I… I… It just felt right. I'm sorry," he blushed, I think, well as much as an undead person without an ounce of blood in their body can blush, and he sprinted down the stairs. I thought about it for a second, I had heard other newborns, the older ones at least talking about soul mates and how it is important not to lose yours and for some reason I felt that Freaky Fred, the guy everyone was afraid of was mine. I hurried down the stairs after him, I needed to talk to him to sort this out.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs to the basement, two rock hard granite arms grabbed me and started pulling me back up the steps. I turned to see Justin and another guy from Rauol's gang , each holding onto my arms and pulling me up the steps. They seemed to be walking at human speed, which was unnerving.

"Let go of me you idiots. What are you doing?" I struggled but both of them together were to strong for me.

"One, we are not idiots, and to the nature of what we are doing. Well, you escaped our first little initiation, so now we have a special one planned out for you." Great, just great, right when I find my soul mate, I'm going to die, just perfect.

When we reached the top of the steps, they sprinted to the door and threw me outside, into the rising sun. They quickly slammed the door and I heard them retreating downstairs within the time it took for the sun to hit me. I expected excruciating pain, but instead I was blinded momentarily. I looked down and saw that I was glowing. Well, not exactly glowing, more like sparkling. What the heck was going on? What happened to vampires exploded or burning to a cinder? I'd rather burn to a crisp than be a walking disco ball, seriously.

The only good thing was that I was mad, and I could take revenge on the two nimrods that tried to turn me into lifeless confetti, but I decided to wait, until the next morning, no use in killing people right now, plus I was smart enough to know that I'd be dead within second, since Riley was home, so I hid out in the trees until nightfall, finding some pieces of "junk" that would serve me well, then I stealthily creaped into the house.

I looked and noticed that Freaky Fred must have went feeding tonight because his usual place on couch was empty. That was good, I didn't want anything to happen to him. I looked around and spotted Justin and the other newborn talking in the corner. I looked around, seeing none of Rauol's usual gang and attacked. Before they knew what hit them, I had torn the other new born apart and dropped the first lit match onto his remains. At that moment, Justin figured out what was going on and tackled me. He grabbed my head and started to bend it but stopped momentarily.

"How did you survive you're tan, little girl, did some happy little cloud save you?" I didn't want to tell him the what actually happened but I knew I needed to through off his idea of what happened or else he might venture out and then everyone was done.

"No, a disco ball did." Before he had time to react I squirmed out of the choke hold, got behind him, and ripped off his head, throwing it into the fire. I quickly preceded to tear the rest of them apart and add another match to my little bonfire. It quickly grew out of proportion as the venom that coursed their veins ignited. Riley, had just entered the room as I had thrown Justin's last leg onto the fire.

"Not again, everyone out now. I have a new place, and this place will be burnt down in minute of so." As most of the other vampires, retreated upstairs, Riley came over to me and looked me. "What did you do this for?" he said, motioning towards the quickly growing fire.

"They tried to burn me to little pieces yesterday. So I decided to show get them back for it," I watched as his eyes widened to the words outside.

"You went outside, how did you survive?" I didn't feel comfortable telling Riley the truth, he didn't seem to be the best person to tell, so I took Justin's excuse.

"I was lucky enough that a cloud happened to be over the island, so I sprinted to the closest shelter and hung out there for the day, under some thick trees and shrubs."

"Well, you are lucky you are gifted or else I would rip you apart right now for killing TWO other vampires. We will be needing you for something soon." What was he talking about? And how did he know about my power? Something strange was going on and I needed to find out what. "Now hurry up we need to leave now." With that I ran up the stairs and caught up to the group, but not before I saw our house burn to a crisp and fall to the ground. Oh well, it wasn't like anyone was going to miss it, though I will miss that attic.


End file.
